Always My Protector
by Yuri-hime
Summary: What would it have been like for Maura to grow up with her own personal protector...in the form of her best friend Jane always by her side? It would have been total and complete bliss. Rizzles AU. Chapter 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Rizzoli and Isles_ or any of the show's characters...I do love them all to pieces though~

**Author's Note** - I was about to start working on chapter 2 of _A Mobster's Daughter_, when I was hit with a bit of inspiration, and the idea for this new story was born~ =3

I really hope you all enjoy this lil AU take on the idea of Jane and Maura meeting when they were much younger, and becoming childhood friends. I just really love the idea of Jane being able to be by Maura's side, especially during the more trying childhood years of teasing Maura would have endured. Age-wise Jane is ten-years-old, and Maura is an adorable and precocious nine-year-old~ =3

Hope you all enjoy this story! =D

* * *

**~Always My Protector~**

* * *

Being ten-years-old was great!

Jane Rizzoli, older sister and only daughter of the Rizzoli clan, looked excitedly around the Boston City Park, and then tore off down one of the many nature trails. Now that she'd _finally_ turned ten, her over-protective mother had finally given her permission to run around the park on her own, as long as she met back up with her family by the park's playground in fifteen minutes. It had taken weeks and _weeks_ of begging, extra chores, and a little help from her dad to even get Angela Rizzoli to agree, to the arguably short fifteen minutes of freedom.

Jane actually suspected that her mother was probably trailing along somewhere behind, continuing to secretly watch over her daughter. But in all honesty, Jane really didn't mind if her mother actually _was_ following her. It felt good to know she was part of such a loving family, and for the time being it _felt_ like she was out on her own, so she was happy.

A few more feet down the trail Jane saw a bench, and sitting on it was a young, honey-blond girl with her head stuck in a fairly thick book. Jane tilted her head curiously at the girl, and wondered to herself who would actually be _reading_ in the middle of a park, when they could be playing!

So, she trotted over to the bench, and stopped before the younger-looking girl, and tried to see the name of the book. The girl must have felt the presence of someone standing over her because she slowly lowered the book, and lifted her head to stare curiously up at the taller girl beside her.

When the hazel-brown eyes of the young girl met Jane's own dark eyes, a very strange fluttering took place in Jane's stomach, that she instantly dismissed as she gave the girl a crooked grin.

"Hi, my name is Jane. What's your name, and why are you reading a book when you could be playing at the playground?" Jane asked, as she hopped up onto the bench beside the other girl.

The blond girl stared a bit blankly at the dark-haired girl, who had so easily made herself comfortable beside her, before she looked around a bit, as if unsure whether the dark-eyed girl was actually talking to her.

_No other kids usually voluntarily chose to speak to her unless it was to tease or make fun of her._

The blond gently picked at the edge of her book, before she looked at the other girl with a small, shy smile.

"Maura...my name is Maura. It's nice to meet you...Jane," the young girl said softly, as she shyly tucked a stray strand of honey-blond hair behind her ear. "I'm reading up on butterflies. Or rather the order of Lepidoptera. I came to the park today because I heard that it contained the species Papilio machaon, and I really wanted to see them. According to my book, _The Papilionoidea and Hesperioidea Superfamily_, they are a common species in this part of North America," the young blond rambled off excitedly.

Jane understood only _one_ thing in all of what the younger girl had just said...she wanted to see butterflies.

"Well, if all you really wanted to do was see butterflies at the park, then sitting on this bench reading isn't gonna make it happen! Come on, I'll show ya where there's tons of pretty butterflies!" Jane exclaimed excitedly, as she gently grabbed the younger girl's hand, and lightly tugged her off the bench.

"Wha...wha...wait! I can't just...my reading...what about...Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she struggled to keep her large book balanced one-armed against her small chest, while trying to keep up with the taller girl's fast pace.

Jane glanced back and saw her new friend struggling to keep up, so she slowed her pace but kept a firm hold on the smaller hand in hers.

"Sorry 'bout that, Maura. I just really want to show you this really cool spot by the playground, that has all these pretty butterflies flying around," Jane said with a quick grin over her shoulder.

Maura looked down at the hand still holding hers, and she quietly marveled at the fact that here was someone...this loudly-cheerful girl...who was actually taking an interest in her. In _her_. Jane wasn't teasing her, or being mean, and she hadn't even rolled her eyes when the butterfly ramble had slipped out.

Maura was amazed.

She gently squeezed the warm hand in hers, and received a light squeeze in return, plus a bright smile that made a shy, answering smile appear on her face.

"Alright, we're here!" Jane suddenly exclaimed, knocking Maura out of her drifting thoughts.

Maura quickly looked around and saw the playground filled with laughing, shouting kids that she usually _avoided_ because other kids usually equaled teasing and hurt for her. But Jane had brought her here, and Jane was...nice. Maura had only known the taller, dark-haired girl for a short while, but she already liked being around her, and she didn't want to displease Jane by asking her to leave the area.

Unfortunately for Maura, one of the biggest reasons she liked to avoid the park's playground, while waiting by the nature trails for her Nanny to return from her usual coffee runs, was quickly approaching them.

"Yo Rizzoli! What'cha doing with the door mouse over there! She's always got her nose crammed in some boring book, and never wants to play with the rest of us. She's just a big snob, and a crybaby," a slight-chubby boy around Jane's age called out, as he quickly approached the two girls. The boy was trailed by two slightly-younger boys, who were obviously related to him.

"Mind your own damn business, Flynn! No one asked you to come over here to bother us," Jane growled, as she watched one of her least favourite people in the world approach them. Considering the fact that the park and playground were central areas in the city, many of the kids knew each other as their parents enjoyed bringing them here to play.

"Jane...language..." Maura couldn't help saying softly, as the grip she still had on Jane's hand tightened a bit, with the swift approach of the older boys.

Jane tossed the obviously nervous and probably scared girl behind her a small, apologetic smile before she squared herself up to her full height, which was still shorter than the boys approaching, and placed herself protectively before her new friend.

"Stuff it, Jane. I don't see your _Mommy_ here with you today, so there's no one to protect you if I decide you need a beatdown," Flynn said with a nasty sneer, as he and the two boys finally came to stand before the two girls.

Jane scoffed lightly before she raised her hand, and poked a finger roughly against Finn's chest.

"Flynn, the day you can beat me up is the day you stop peeing your bed, and since _that_ day will never come how about you and your lame brothers just turn around, and walk away before I have to teach you a lesson in manners," Jane growled under her breath. Yes, she could probably take Flynn on her own. She'd gotten into enough playground scuffles to know how to deal with punks like him. But the two boys flanking Flynn's sides presented a bit of a problem. Not to mention her new friend was all but shaking in fright behind her, and Jane absolutely _refused_ to let Maura get hurt by these playground bullies.

Luckily for her and Maura, Angela Rizzoli and her younger brother Frankie chose that moment to turn the corner into the park. Frankie, upon seeing his older sister, happily waved and immediately began running over to her.

Flynn and his brothers took one look at Angela Rizzoli's scowling face, and quickly turned on their heels and ran. They may have tried talking big about Jane's mother not being around to protect her daughter, but they were actually _terrified_ of Angela Rizzoli. Flynn still remembered **vividly** the day she'd taken him over her knee _right in the middle of the park_ when he'd started a fight with Jane, and proceeded to spank his bottom. Right there in front of everyone, including his brothers! It was something he hadn't managed to live down yet, and he didn't want a repeat of the experience.

Jane let out a soft sigh of relief, as she watched Flynn and his brothers turn tail and run. It wasn't that she wanted her mother's protection for herself. She was just beyond relieved that her mother's almost supernatural-maternal-instinct-timing managed to save both her and Maura, from what could have turned into a pretty bad situation.

"Janie!" Frankie exclaimed happily, as he practically threw himself into his sister's arms. Jane grinned as she gave her brother a one-armed hug. She was still holding tightly to Maura's hand, and once Frankie let her go she quickly turned to see how Maura was doing. The sight of tears flowing down Maura's face, did something to Jane's heart that years and years from that moment, would cause the exact same reaction every time she saw Maura cry.

Jane immediately wrapped her arms around her new friend, and held her tightly as the young blond began to cry earnestly; letting out all the fear and worry she'd had, from the moment Flynn first called out to them.

Angela came upon the scene of her daughter hugging a pretty, little blond girl who was crying her heart out on Jane's shoulder, and she did the only thing she as a mother could do. She gathered all the kids standing before her into her arms including her son, daughter, and the little crying girl and pulled them to her chest in a warm, motherly hug. Then later after she'd helped dry tears with a damp napkin, and bought ice cream for all the kids she found in her care, she sat watching them laughing and playing happily with a small flock of butterflies. It was while waiting for Maura's Nanny to meet them after she'd dialed the cellphone number provided by the young blond, that Angela realized something. And this realization caused a huge smile to spread across her face.

Her Janie had made a new friend! A new friend who was sweet, kind, and obviously very smart. And what struck Angela especially was how gentle and protective her daughter was with Maura. It was a side of her Janie she only ever saw when she was around her brothers. The gentle, caring side that she usually hid well from the rest of the world. But somehow, in the space of one short afternoon, Maura Isles had slipped right passed her daughter's defenses, and nestled herself neatly within Jane's heart.

Angela thought to herself with a soft smile at the two laughing, happy girls that this was going to be the start of a _beautiful friendship_.

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this story~ Please review and let me know what you thought of it =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** - Wow. I must say a heartfelt _thank you_ to everyone who read, favourited, and especially reviewed the first chapter. This story really originally was only meant to be a one-shot, as I'd even posted it labeled as 'Complete' lol. But, you all convinced me to make this into a longer series, and it was your lovely responses that is responsible for that~ =3

I really hope you all now enjoy the continuation of...

* * *

**~Always My Protector~**

* * *

"Maaa! Tomorrow is Maura's birthday, and I don't know what to get her!" Jane exclaimed to her mother, while clutching handfuls of her mother's shirt. Angela looked down with an amused smile at her daughter, then gently rested her hand on Jane's head, and soothingly stroked her fingers through silky, dark strands.

"Janie, you know that Maura will love absolutely _anything_ you give her. She just likes spending time with you, her best friend. Especially since her parents are hardly ever around to keep her company," Angela tsked lightly under her breath in disapproval at how Maura's parents treated her.

"I know, Ma...but she's turning ten! That's a big year for her, and it should be special! I've got to think of something really great to give her," Jane worried her bottom lip as she released her hold on her mother, and wracked her brain desperately for the perfect gift.

Angela let out a soft chuckle, as she bent forward to place a soft kiss against her daughter's forehead. It was a testament to how deeply in thought her Janie was, that she didn't make her usual protesting complaints about her mother still giving her kisses, when she was a big eleven-year-old girl.

"By the way, what time will Maura's birthday party start tomorrow? I want to have you, Frankie, and Tommy all dressed nicely before we go over," Angela said.

A frown marred Jane's face, and she looked up at her mother with sad, dark-chocolate brown eyes.

"She's not having a birthday party. Her parent's trip to Paris is going to take longer than Maura thought, so they won't be back until _after_ her birthday," Jane muttered with clenched fists, as equal parts sadness and anger warred within her, at the fact that her best friend's parents were essentially abandoning her.

Angela released a deep breath as she bit back the scathing remark against Maura's parents, and their 'parenting' that instantly leapt to her tongue at Jane's words. She would _not_ talk badly about these people in front of her daughter, though that didn't mean she wouldn't lay into them later with her husband in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Well then, if her parents won't be there to throw their own daughter a birthday party, then _we_ will celebrate Maura's birthday with her," Angela said with a wide grin towards her daughter, who looked up at her with bright, expectant eyes.

"Really, Ma! We can throw Maura a birthday party here?" Jane asked with growing excitement.

Angela's grin brightened as she nodded her head. Jane let out a loud _whoop_ of joy, and fist pumped the air excitedly.

"I'll go over to Maura's place right now, and tell her the good news! Thanks, Ma!" Jane exclaimed happily, as she reached forward and gave her mother a quick, tight hug. She then turned and raced out of their apartment to head over to Maura's home.

Angela let an affectionate and indulgent smile touch on her lips, as she watched her daughter race off to Maura's place. She then decisively clapped her hands together, and began mentally preparing all the things she would need to throw a small, family birthday party.

**~o~o~o~**

"Maura, Maura! I have some great news! My mother said...that...wha...Maura...?" Jane's excited voice trailed off worriedly, as she burst into Maura's expensively-furnished bedroom, and saw her best friend curled up on her bed sniffling softly, with her face buried against her plush pillow.

"Maura..." Jane said again softly, as she moved quickly over to the bed, and knelt down on the thick carpet by Maura's side. She then reached out, and gently took one of Maura's smaller hands into her own. "Maura, please tell me what's wrong," Jane whispered in a concerned voice, as she gently stroked a bit of honey-blond hair behind her friend's ear.

Maura let out a soft sniffle as she turned her head towards her best friend, and Jane felt her heart clench at the reddened, puffy skin and eyes that met hers.

"Oh, Maura..." Jane whispered as she climbed up onto the bed, and gently took her best friend into her arms. A soft, wet hiccup escaped Maura's lips as she reached out and clutched the front of Jane's shirt, and buried her tear-streaked face against the soft skin of Jane's neck.

"They won't be here...for my birthday...I'm turning ten...and they won't be here Jane..." Maura hiccuped wetly into her friend's soft skin.

Jane's arms tightened reflexively around her hurting friend.

"I know, Maur...I know. And I'm really sorry. I wish I could make your parents see how much their actions hurt you," Jane said with clenched teeth to keep herself from saying anything truly insulting about Maura's parents. Jane knew that as much as her parent's neglect hurt her, Maura would never speak ill of them. She just wasn't that type of person.

Jane hugged Maura a little closer, and whispered softly into her ear, "I actually came over here to tell you something I hope will make you feel better. My mother and I...well, we want to throw you the birthday party you deserve. It'll be at my house and it'll only be us Rizzoli's and you, but since you're pretty much an honorary Rizzoli...I just...really want to do this for you, Maur. You're my best friend and I'd...do anything to see you happy and smiling again, instead of crying like this," Jane whispered haltingly. She wasn't very good with expressing her feelings usually but for Maura, especially when she was crying in her arms like this...Jane would practically move mountains to make her best friend happy again.

Another light sniffle slipped out, before Maura pushed back a bit from her friend's comforting embrace, and looked up into Jane's dark eyes with an expression of mild disbelief. "You and your Mom...want to throw me...a birthday party?" Maura asked in a soft, wondering voice. When Jane nodded her head _yes_ the brightest, most beautiful smile Jane had ever seen spread across Maura's face, and the smaller girl threw herself back into Jane's arms.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Jane. I didn't want to be alone on my birthday. I didn't want to be alone...thank you...so much," Maura whispered against Jane's neck, as silent tears of happiness slipped down her face.

A brilliant smile of her own lit up Jane's face, as she returned Maura's hug eagerly.

_Maura would have the greatest birthday ever. Jane decided right then and there that she would personally see to it.  
_

**~o~o~o~**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Maura! Happy birthday to you!" the loud, happy voices of the Rizzoli clan sang at the top of their lungs for the honey-blond, who stood grinning brightly before the delectable birthday cake Angela had made for her. Frank Rizzoli was absent as he'd gone out on a late-night job call, but his presence wasn't really missed as Maura mainly stayed around Jane, her mother, and her brothers whenever she came over to visit. And for this occasion, even little five-year-old Tommy had done his best to sing _Happy Birthday_ for her, as he sat in the lap of his eight-year-old brother Frankie.

Jane was standing right beside her hazel-eyed friend, who had just blown out the ten candles on her cake. The present members of the Rizzoli clan happily clapped and cheered when all the candles were completely blown out. Jane then playfully nudged Maura's shoulder, and the two girls giggled happily. Slices of cake were handed out and eagerly gobbled up by the Rizzoli siblings, while Maura ate at more sedate pace. Once all the cake that could be stuffed into tummies was eaten, and cool refreshing juice drunk, all the kids gathered in the Rizzoli's living room around Angela, and excitedly waited for the older Rizzoli to start giving Maura her presents.

"Okay! This first one is from Frankie and Tommy," Angela said with a sweet smile at her two youngest children.

Frankie who was sitting beside Maura with Tommy still sitting contentedly in his lap, gave her a shy smile while Tommy gave her a gap-toothed grin.

Maura giggled lightly then with a soft, happy smile she reached forward and took the small, square gift from Angela's hands. She carefully began peeling away the wrapping paper, while Jane quietly pestered her to just "rip it open already", so she could give Maura her own gift. But Maura was savouring the feeling of opening a present, given to her by people who had taken her in as family, and treated her like one of their own. She gently shushed her best friend with a small, cute grin that instantly quieted Jane as something about Maura's smiles, when directed her way usually sent a strange, not-unpleasant feeling racing through her stomach.

Finally Maura separated the gift from the wrapping, and was presented with a picture frame. Within that picture frame was a square piece of paper with images drawn that made Maura's eyes water, as the feeling of belonging and warmth that this family always inspired in her, spread through her chest.

In obvious child-like scribbles, were the images of four stick figure children all standing under a brightly-coloured rainbow. One figure had golden, yellow crayon-coloured hair. Another had long, black crayon-coloured hair, and the last two smaller figures had short, black crayon-coloured hair. What appeared to be little butterflies were drawn into the sky surrounding the brightly-coloured rainbow.

Maura looked at the two young boys sitting next to her, and the feeling of them truly being her _brothers_ washed over her. So, she quickly leaned over and gave them a each a tight hug. Frankie blushed lightly as he returned Maura's hug, and Tommy giggled happily as he wrapped his small arms around her neck.

Angela's gift to Maura was a cute photo album filled with pictures of Jane, her brothers, and Maura taken around the city, and during times at the Rizzoli home that included sleepovers, cake and cookie bake-offs, and general times spent together.

Finally, it was Jane's turn to give Maura her present, and the dark-haired girl picked up a small wrapped gift box that she'd kept hidden beside her. Then with a small, shy smile she reached forward and gently placed her gift in Maura's hands.

A tremulous smile came to Maura's lips as she held the gift box against her chest, that contained the present she quietly admitted to herself she looked forward the most to receiving. Being thrown a birthday party when she thought she wouldn't even have one, plus receiving gifts from three other people whom she had come to view as family, was already emotionally overwhelming for her. But there was just something..._special_...in Maura's heart and mind in receiving a gift from her best friend.

"Well, go on Maura...open it," Jane said with a soft, nervous smile. Maura returned the smile with a small nod, then proceeded to open her present. When she finally removed all the slightly haphazard wrapping...clear evidence that Jane had wrapped the gift herself instead of her mother...Maura's breath caught, and a sheen of tears brightened her eyes.

"Jane...it's so...it's beautiful...," Maura whispered, as she gently traced a finger over the soft fabric of her gift.

"Well, ya know...I've been working on this in art class for about a month now. I didn't really have a clear idea of what I'd do with it after, as you _know_ how much I hate taking art," Jane said with a scrunched up nose, which Maura found absolutely adorable.

"It was really only yesterday after I went by your house, that the idea to give this to you came to me. I kind of stayed up all night...stitching your name into the fabric. The letters are a little crooked...and I pricked my fingers a few times with the sewing needle...but I got your name on there. I really hope you like it," Jane finished with the sweetest, most bashful smile Maura had ever seen on her best friend's face.

Maura reached down and gently pulled out the rainbow-coloured, beaded friendship bracelet Jane had stayed up all night personalizing for her. She then gently traced her fingers across the black thread that in slightly-jagged letters, spelled out her name.

_**~Maura~**_

Tears finally spilled free from her eyes, and she leaned over to wrap her small arms tightly around Jane's neck, and hugged her with every ounce of love and strength she had.

Jane returned the hug with a bright, happy grin on her face. She then broke out into laughter as first Tommy flung his tiny body onto her and Maura, then Frankie joined into the impromptu family group hug.

Angela quickly whipped out her camera, which she always carried around just for moments like these, and began gleefully snapping away.

_Maura would soon have many new pictures to add to her new 'family' photo album.  
_

* * *

**AN** - I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter~

Please review as you've seen that a lil review encouragement makes a big difference~ =3_  
_


End file.
